


Just another neko story :3

by HanaWesty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Catboy Cas, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smutt, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Smutt, cas/dean, cat hybrid, dean/cas - Freeform, kitty!cas, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaWesty/pseuds/HanaWesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>>></p><p>"Cas, I'm home." Dean's voice. Cas's ears flatten themselves to his head and he didn't dare take a breath. What if he doesn't like me like this? He couldn't bear the idea of having to live with someone else.</p><p>"Castiel. Where are you?" Dean called and Cas's stomach turned and his heart raced.</p><p>After a minute Dean started to move around checking rooms. "Cas, buddy, where are you?"</p><p>Cas's form hunched over and he grabbed his elbows, his hands started rubbing his arms, up and down as he tried to settle his nerves. </p><p>Finally Cas heard Dean's footsteps outside the door. "Cas! Wher-" Dean froze as he saw Cas on the bed. His eyes were large and his mouth was wide open. Cas gave a small smile and bowed his head.</p><p>"Cas?" </p><p>"Yea"</p><p>----------</p><p>Just another one of those cat turned hybrid, loving the owner/master stories. Except Cas it the kitty and Dean is the owner.<br/>This is going to be a fluffly, feelsy, cutise story with a few smutt scenes here and there. Dean's about 26 or so and works for a company who designs commercials and advertisements for people wishing to sell products to the public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another neko story :3

Castiel was lying on the cool slate in the kitchen. Lying on his side, his white fur sprayed all around him, his head on the side and his dazzling blue eyes were spying a fly that was repeatedly bumping into the kitchen window.  
_Why does it have to be so hot?_ Castiel questioned and huffed in defeat as he rolled on his back, his legs reaching for the ceiling. His stomach rumbled and right on cue, he heard the front door open, loud footsteps and the chime of keys.  
Castiel's head lifted up and looked at the clock on the stove. 7:46pm. He was late, super late. He heard the thud of footsteps and managed to jump out of the way of the entrance just as his master came in.

"Jesus, Cas! Are you trying to scare the crap out of me?" Dean said. He looked awful. He had dark rings under his eyes and his form was slumped, exhausted. That's the third day in a row. Is he working too hard? Or it just his job? Either way Castiel didn't like seeing him like this, he was worried that if this kept up Dean will just collapse from exhaustion and not get back up. Castiel jumped onto the counter top as Dean placed his bags next to him.

"I'm sorry, Cas, you must be hungry buddy." Dean said and rubbed Castiel's head. Cas purred and pressed himself into his master. "I missed you too, buddy."  
Dean got a bowl and got some leftover shrimp from yesterday and put it onto the table then he went back to the counter and started to unpack his laptop and notes. Castiel sat patiently next to his bowl of food and waited for Dean, as he usually does. Though this time Dean just put his laptop on the table and started working.

Cas meowed at him. _Eat._ "You eat, buddy. I'll eat later." _No, you won't._  Castiel picked up a shrimp and padded over to Dean. On his laptop was a lot of writing, Cas didn't understand any of it, and he dropped the shrimp in front of Dean.

"That's your dinner." Castiel put a paw on it and pushed it towards him. "Cas ." the white cat meowed back. _Eat._ Dean put the shrimp to the side and then gently placed Cas next to it. "Eat you dinner and I'll have mine later." _Lair._

Cas walked behind the laptop and bit onto a string that was connected to the zipper and pulled it to the other side of the table.

"CAS!!"

Castiel didn't care he just grabbed the shrimp and put in front of Dean. _Eat._ Dean huffed. "If I eat will you let me do my work?" Cas meowed back and purred. Dean sighed before rubbing the cat's head. "What would I do without you, buddy?" _I know._ Dean got up and grabbed leftover pasta and Cas happily ate his shrimp before hopping down onto Dean's lap and falling into a relaxing doze.

 

* * *

 

Castiel woke as Dean lifted him off of his lap and placing him on the table. Cas mewled sleepily at him. Dean just smiled, he look liked he was about to collapse. Worry twisting his stomach Castiel lifted his head and rubbed his nose against his masters. Dean just wrapped his arms around the cat and kissed his head.

"I love you, bud." He whispered. _I love you too._

Gently Dean picked him up, cradling him and moving out of the kitchen and into the bedroom where they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

That night Cas dreamed that he was human, being able to take care of Dean, to love him, to give him companionship. Friends since Dean was a kid and he rescued a little lost kitten, he had been hit by a truck and left by the side of the road, waiting for death. Dean had come by and picked Cas up before rushing home. Ever since that day, though his parents objected and Cas was close to death, Dean took care of him and nursed him back to health, and the cat loved the boy ever since.

That morning Castiel slept in late, so that Dean was extra quiet when getting ready. He gave his cat a quick kiss on the head before he left.

Later in the day Cas woke up feeling very relaxed. He stretched extending his legs and paws, giving a big yawn. He looked over to see that Dean wasn't there. _Shit!_ He didn't wake up to say goodbye. He felt very sad and tears nearly formed. He huffed and turned his over to see the time. 12.24. Wow, he slept in.

He got up to move but something felt wrong. Very wrong. He looked down at himself. No fur, just skin. He looked at his paws-hands and wriggled his fingers.

"What's going on?" and immediately he slapped a hand over his month. _Words?_ Very slowly he removed his hand and said: "I'm human?" He smiled with pure joy and jumped out of bed before tripping. He grumbled as he pushed himself up and he looked behind him, he saw he still had his tail, it twitched and moved as though it had a mind of its own, and carefully he moved his hands to his head, soft, short, floppy hair... and ears. Great abnormalities, but Cas didn't care he just jumped up and bounced around the room before stopping and  trying to balance himself on his legs. Wobbly but do-able. Cas couldn't help it he squealed, but he stopped at a horror thought: _What would Dean think?_

 

-Time Skip-

 

That afternoon, Cas had tried to cook. It would seem he is quite skilled at it. He made a pizza which he saw Dean make countless times before. He left it in the oven so it would stay warm. It was sloppy, but edible... just.

Cas looked over at the bedroom clock, 7:35pm. "Where is he?" Cas liked the sound of his voice and he was talking non-stop all throughout the day, but now he barely moved as the worry was killing him inside. He sat on the bed at 5 and he hadn't moved since. Now he was fiddling with Dean's big white T-shirt he pulled on not too long ago. He had had trouble adjusting to his legs and he had to use the walls to assist him.

 Finally his ears perked up as he heard the front door open. "Cas, I'm home." Dean's voice. Cas's ears flatten themselves to his head and he didn't dare take a breath. _What if he doesn't like me like this?_ He couldn't bear the idea of having to live with someone else or _anywhere_ else besides Dean.

"Cas. Where are you?" Dean called and Cas's stomach turned and his heart raced.

After a minute Dean started to move around checking rooms. "Cas, buddy, where are you?"

Cas's form hunched over and he grabbed his elbows, his hands started rubbing his arms, up and down as he tried to settle his nerves. 

Finally Cas heard Dean's footsteps outside the door. "Cas! Wher-" Dean froze as he saw Cas on the bed. His eyes were large and his mouth gaping. Cas gave a small smile and bowed his head.

"Cas?" Dean gasped and slowly he moved forward.

"Yea" Cas whispered.

Very, very slowly Dean moved his hand to Cas's head and ruffled his hair. Cas couldn't help but smile and purr. He looked up at Dean, his eyes full of love.

"How?' Dean whispered in amazement.

Cas shrugged, looking away shyly. "I don't know. I just woke up like this."

Dean took Cas's chin in one hand and lifted it, making Cas look at him in the eyes. Cas gulped his stomach turned again and his body tensed in fear. He felt like his was going to puke or start crying.

After what felt like forever, Dean sighed and smiled. "Yeah, you're my little Cas."

Cas couldn't help it he hugged Dean tightly, tears spilled from his eyes. "I was so scared. That you wouldn't want me anymore."

"What? Dean pulled back, "Cas, I would never do that, especially to you. You're my best friend." Dean smiled and put a hand to Cas's face, "Plus, I don't think I could survive on my own."

Cas laughed, "Yeah, you would probably starve to death."

On cue Dean's stomach rumbled and Dean flushed. "I better make something."

"Nope." Cas grinned, "I made that pizza you love. It may be slightly burnt though..."

Dean looked at him astonishment. Cas couldn't help but grin.

Cas hugged him again, a tight, heart-felt hug. He wanted to give Dean one ever since Dean hugged him when he was little. Dean would always hug him, but Cas couldn't hug him back. Now he can and now Cas can look after him.

 

_You have taken care of me this whole time, now let me take care of you._ Cas buried his head into Dean's shoulder and hugged him for a long time, and Dean just hugged back.

 

* * *

 

They both ate the pizza after their embrace and Dean helped Cas to walk but it seemed that Cas was adapting quickly to his new body. He watched silently as Dean ate the pizza, though, when Dean caught him staring he smiled and said it was great. When they finished the meal Dean looked like he was about to collapse, again.

 

 “Here,” Cas said and gabbed the dishes, “You go and get into bed, and I’ll clean up.”

 

“But…” Dean muttered, but then he yawned. “Fine.” He smiled and ruffled Cas's hair.

 

Dean had a shower and went to bed, he had difficulty until Cas poked his head in and Dean welcomed him. They fell asleep as they always have done.

 

\----- Morning -----

 

Cas woke up to see Dean still sleeping, cuddling him. Cas smiled, it was so warm and nice, to be held by him. Cas wanted to snuggle into him and kiss him, but he stayed perfectly still trying not to wake him, just watching him sleep.

After a few minutes Cas concluded that Dean was deep asleep and slowly turned his head to the clock; 7:15am. He wouldn't get to work on time and Cas  _really_ didn't want to wake him. One more look at Dean 's peaceful face, and he decided what he was going to do.

He slowly got out of bed and silently exited the room, he found Dean 's bag in the kitchen and looked through it to find his phone. Once found it, it immediately started ringing, after recovering from the heart attack; Cas looked at the caller I.D. _Boss._ Cas's eyes widened _Crap._

He took a deep breath and answered it as calmly as possible. “Hello, Dean Winchester's phone.” It felt weird odd saying his full name.

“Dean!” Cas had to take the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf, “Where the bloody hell are you?” Cas heard his name being called faintly, _damnit,_ he had woken up. Cas walked back to the bedroom as Dean's boss continued to rant. “You’re late! WHICH I told you NOT to be yesterday! I need you down here NOW. Nobody is ready or up to standard and I need an expert down here to whip them into shape.”

Cas walked into the room and there was Dean still in bed rubbing sleep out of his eyes, which opened wide as they saw what Cas was doing. “Cas, what are-“ Cas put a hand up to stop him.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Cas said calmly, “Dean cannot come to the phone right now.”

“WELL WHERE IS HE?” The boss yelled. “and who on earth am I talking to?”

“His flat-mate. Dean is still in bed sleeping.”

“WHAT?!”

“Cas,” Dean said, anger and fear filled his eyes. “Give me the phone, now.” Cas just smiled and put a finger up to his mouth, signalling him to be quiet.

“It has come to my attention that in the previous days Dean has been coming home late and looking as though he will drop from exhaustion. I have put up with it slightly as this has happened in the past, though this time it has been going on for four days, longer than any other time, and I fear that the trend will continue.” Cas said calmly, in a matter-of-fact tone. Dean just looked at him in shock. “So I have let him sleep in and I was planning on calling him in for a sick day.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t allow that, Dean needs to be down here now.” The boss said.

Cas puckered his lips, getting annoyed. “You said that Dean is an expert, am I correct?”

“Yes, he is. One of my best designers.” The boss said slightly annoyed. Dean works for a company who designs commercials and advertisements for people wishing to sell products to the public. Dean has been working there for years and it pleased Cas that he has become an expert.

“I fear if Dean does go into work today, he won’t complete tasks to his full potential, he is drained, sir, he needs his rest.”

“No, I cannot allow that, I have four meetings today that I need him for, none of my other workers has the time or skill to come up with something that will please the clients. Tell Dean if he doesn't come today, he is fired.”

Cas smiled, _checkmate._  Dean looked at him and started to climb out of bed. “Dean stay in bed.”

The boss must have heard as he said, “DEAN IF YOU DON’T COME IN TODAY, YOU. ARE. FIRED!”

Dean froze and looked as if he would faint. Cas walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him sitting on the bed, smiling at him. “Sir, you just said that Dean is one of the best designers you have.”

“Yes.”

“And if were to fire him, it would mean that you would have to reassign four different, difficult tasks to other designers, who may or may not have the same skill as Dean .”

“Yes?” The boss seemed to catch onto Cas's plan, and so did Dean as he looked up at Cas in amazement.

“And if he was to come in he would have to work, fighting exhaustion, to finish these four different, difficult tasks today. As I have said, he will not finish these assignments to his full potential and these may lose the clients interest.”

The boss sighed and was quiet for a few minutes, obviously thinking hard. Finally, “What do you propose genius?” He was obviously annoyed that he was bested.

“Let Dean work from home today, that’s something that he can do right? And if I may add, let him stay tomorrow off too.”

“But-“

“Do you want a Dean who is half-rested or a Dean who is at full strength ready for anything and is prepared to work hard?”

Again the boss took a few minutes before he replied. “Hand the phone to Dean .”

Cas did so, smiling at the astonished Dean .

Cas stayed there while Dean and his boss talked about things he could make out due to the one-sided-ness. “Yes, thank you, of course, three are finished, before one? Got it. Thank you, sir. Have a nice weekend.”

Still with an astonished look on his face Dean hung up and looked at Cas. “He said he’ll let me stay today and tomorrow _and_ the weekend if I get the assignments in on time and if they please the clients.”

Cas smiled and nodded, his chest filling with pride. Dean pulled him into a tight hug “Why did you do that?” Dean muttered into Cas's shoulder.

“Because, it’s my turn to take care of you, and I couldn't let you continue like that, I was scared that one night you will come home and collapse and not wake up again. I didn’t want you to get sick.” Cas pulled away and looked into Dean's eyes, “You have taken good care for me all this time and now it’s my time to take care of you, please?”

Cas gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. Dean smiled and kissed Cas's forehead, “okay.”

Cas grinned and giggled trying to hide his blush, “then go back to bed and rest.”

 

After a heated argument of Dean wanting to work on his assignment and Cas wanting him to sleep, Cas finally won and Dean went to bed and slept, for an hour.

 

 

 

Cas spent that hour trying to make pancakes; it took him a while to get the consistency of the batter right. When he was done he smiled at the large stack of twenty pancakes stacked on the table with cream, maple syrup and Nutella. He silently crept to the bedroom and peeked in to see Dean on his laptop clicking away.

“Dean?” Cas said looking disappointed, “I told you to rest.”

Dean jumped “I was!” he exclaimed, “Until ten minutes ago.” He looked at the clock. 

Cas sighed and rubbed the back of the neck, he felt uncomfortable for some reason, and “I made pancakes.” 

Dean grinned, “Cool.” He jumped out of bed and ruffled Cas's as he walked passed. Cas just stood there his face flushed. His mind racing, _Dean_ … he just kept thinking. _Is it normal? No. Is it right? I don’t know… Does he like me (in that way) back? I was his pet for crying out loud!_ As Cas kept thinking he just got more discouraged. Shaming himself he hung his head but two arms wrapped around his waist making him jump and yelp.

Dean chucked behind him, “Sorry, I thought cats had good hearing.” He said stroking one of Cas's ears. Cas shivered and he felt a moan rise in his throat. He tried to mask what his body was doing without his consent, by turning into Dean. 

“I-I was ju-just daydreaming, sorry.” Cas stammered, smiling awkwardly.

Dean gave him an odd look before pulling Cas closer and kissing his forehead. Cas hugged him tightly, trying to hide his burning face in Dean's shoulder. “I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean muttered, “You always have known what was wrong with me and you always know how to cheer me up. So, I’m sorry, that I don’t know what's wrong.” Dean pulled back taking Cas's face in his hands, “Please, Cas , if anything is wrong, please tell me, I want to make you happy as well.” 

Dean looked like he was about to cry. _I love you._ Cas wanted to tell him, though, instead, Cas nodded and smiled, “I promise.” 

Dean ate the majority of the pancakes while Cas ate his slowly, telling his stomach to digest the foreign food. Dean just stuffed one pancake after the other, not slowing until

there were two pancakes left. Cas: 3 Dean: 15. 

Dean sighed as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly, “That was delicious…” he made a dreamy sound. “Um, Cas?”

Cas looked up from prodding his half eaten pancake and looked at him curiously, “Yeah.”

“Can you be the head cook? Please?” Dean begged, “You are so much better than me.”

“Sure.” Cas beamed. A million recipes suddenly floated through his head and chef’s instructions that he had seen on the television when he use to sit on Dean's mother’s lap after dinner most nights. Then his stomach rumbled when he thought of fish, salmon, tuna. There was no more seafood in the kitchen and he missed it.

“Cas~” He was snapped out of his trance to see a worried and confused Dean staring at him. “Are you okay?”

“Hm,” Cas was still dazed, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Dean's look softened and he looked at the pancake Cas had picked to pieces. “We can go shopping?”

Cas blushed and smiled, “Yes please…..but not before you finished your assignment!” he quickly added. 

Dean laughed softly.

 

\-------- Time skip --------

 

Dean then went back to the bedroom to do his assignment and Cas cleaned the house. Top to bottom and he made sure that all the cat hair was cleaned up. He never realised how much he sheds, and he shamed himself for making Dean clean up after him. When he finally finished it was around midday and he peeked into the bedroom to see Dean typing away on his laptop, with a serious expression. 

Cas smiled and crept back to the living room where he challenged himself to play one Dean's Xbox game. He found himself playing Halo and soon he was determined to kill all the enemies. After a long time he completed the first mission with twelve game overs and he sat back on the couch feeling very proud with himself.

Then he heard his name being called and silently ran to the bedroom where he saw Dean asleep with his laptop on the other side of the bed where it was close to falling. Cas quickly scooped up the laptop and saw email sent on the screen which must have meant that he had finished the assignment and sent it off. Cas smiled at the sleeping Dean, but he then noticed that the sheets were all rumbled and he was sweating, his was mouthing words. Panicked Cas quickly put the laptop on the bedroom desk and jumped onto the bed, shaking Dean's shoulder, trying to wake him.

 

\----- Dean's Dream -----

 

Dean parked his car in his tenant spot in the apartment’s car park. As he was walking to the stairs (they live on the third floor) he noticed that there was a car parked in the visitors section, something felt wrong but he shrugged it off. 

As he was walking up the stairs the feeling started to grow stronger and stronger in his stomach, making it churn and he felt like he was going to be sick. He rushed to the apartment and his stomach did a flip when he saw the apartment door open, he rushed in and called out of Cas.

Cas walked into the living room with a small briefcase in his hand, “Oh, hi, Dean. Welcome back.”

That’s when a girl suddenly appeared behind Cas, she hugged him from behind and snuggled her face into his back. Cas laughed and smiled, one of the most happy and genuine smiles he has seen him done. Cas hadn't been human for long, but, it look so natural and he looked so happy, Dean felt dead inside.

The girl pulled her head back and smiled at Dean, “Oh, hello. I’m Mira, Cas's girlfriend. I’m sorry, we were supposed to leave before you got back, but we got distracted.” Dean saw that her lipstick was smudged and her hair was ruffled, so was Cas's . Anger boiled up in Dean but he was frozen, he couldn't move or say anything.

“I didn't want it to happen like this, you took care of me, you saved me and I didn't want to say goodbye.” Cas looked down, _no, no, no, no_. Dean was thinking but he couldn't do anything. 

“Thankyou Dean and…. I guess cya.” Cas did a little awkward wave before grabbing Mira’s hand and walked out of the apartment. _No, no, no, CAS!!_

 

\---- Le end ----

 

Cas was now straddling Dean shaking both of his shoulders calling his name. Finally Dean sat bolt upright and he started panting. He looked looked around wildly, his eyes wide, he down at Cas and hugged him fiercely, burying his face into Cas's shoulder. 

Cas stroked his back and said comforting words, “It’s okay, it was just a nightmare. You’re okay.”

Dean was shaking and Cas felt his shoulder get wet. _Dean._ They sat there for a while just hugging, finally Dean stopped crying and stiffly pulled back, his eyes were red and he looked like he had just died. 

Cas leaned in and their foreheads touched. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Dean tensed, “I… you…” he began to shake again. Cas cuddled him close and Dean put his head back onto Cas's shoulder. Cas brought a hand up and began stroking his hair. It felt nice to be able to comfort him this way, Cas didn't want it any other way.

“It’s okay, I’m here.” 

“Never leave me, please.” Dean whispered and Cas’s eyes widen in shock. What?

“Never! Why would I leave you?” Cas said softly, he tilted his head to the side so it rested on Dean's. 

“You would get a girlfriend. Want to see the world, get a job…” Dean paused and took a deep breath. “Because I’d hurt you.” 

Cas felt his heart break a little; he sighed and closed his eyes. “I owe my life to you, Dean . When I was a kitten and I was run over by that…” Cas tried to find the word, “truck? I

was dead and you saved me. I would never leave you, I need you.”

“I need you too, Cas.”

 

 

 

Dean pulled back and kissed Cas, just a quick peck.

Dean smiled at him blushing slightly, "Thank you, Cas." He then rested his forehead against Cas's, "I love you."

Cas's face was beet red, "I love you too." Cas smiled, he wanted to say that since _forever_. Before he lost his courage, he kissed Dean, passionately.

This caught Dean off guard and he kissed back, but he pushed Cas back slightly. "Cas, do you know what this means? Like what we could do?" Dean hesitated, "What I want to do to you?"

Cas stared straight-faced at Dean, he knew exactly what he wanted, then he smirked, "I remember, do you want to do the stuff you watch on your computer?"

This time Dean went red as he knew what Cas meant, "You......" he looked down and whispered, "Yes."

Cas tilted his head, "Do you really love me? In that way?"

Dean's head snapped back up, "YES! Of course I do. Obviously, people might see that as wrong, but I don't care. I loved you before, but know it's kinda changed... form?" He hesitated again, "I dreamed that you left me with some girl called Mira. I don't want you to leave..." _God, even his blush is beautiful "_... and I want you to be mine."

Cas just look astounded, his heart melting in his chest. "Dean, I owe you my life. I'm yours, forever."

They kissed, first starting off slowly, not wanting to rush it. Their soft lips slowly melding together, moving in sync. Cas's hands wound their way up to Dean's hair and Dean's around Cas's waist, tightly holding Cas against him.

Dean was the first on who got impatient and one of his hands moved to the back of Cas's head and his tongue asked for entrance which Cas gave willingly. Their tongues danced and Dean explored Cas's mouth, claiming him and Cas moaned. Cas began to tug on Dean's hair gently every now and then causing Dean to moan and groan.

Dean pulled back for air and both were panting, "Cas," Dean said, "Do you want to do this?"

Cas nodded. He wanted it, they both wanted it, but Dean was hesitant as he didn't want to scare Cas. Though, when Dean didn't move back in Cas knew he had to convince him. He tried to seduce him; Cas pressed as much as he could up to Cas and wrapped his tail around Dean, he flattened his ears to his head and tilted it, giving him a sexy, innocent look.

Dean flushed in surprised and he felt himself harden. Cas then bit his lip and Dean's control loosen even further, "Cas...."

"Don't you want me to be yours?" Dean whimpered slightly as Cas licked his bottom lip, "Claim me, Master."

Dean snapped he grabbed the back of Cas's head and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into Cas's mouth, making Cas moan.

He flipped them so Cas was on his back on the bed and Dean was on top. Dean then started to trail kisses down Cas's jaw and down to his neck while his hands roamed south. Dean then began to suck and slightly nip at Cas's neck, when he kissed the spot where Cas's shoulder and neck met, Cas let out a deep moan and he shuddered. Dean moaned and began to suckle the spot making sure he left a hickey. _Mine._

One of his hands roamed to the helm of Cas's overly large top that was technically was Dean's. "I'll take you shopping." Dean said kindly as he took it off. Leaving Cas only in boxers.

"Remember the food too, please." Cas smiled back, breathlessly.

Dean smiled and nodded, "I love you." And he kissed him again.

"I love you too." Cas murmured against his lips and then he yelped as Dean's other hand stroked his tail. Dean smiled as his stroked it again and Cas wriggled, moaning and purring. _Soft spot no. 2._ Dean grinned as he began to kiss Cas's chest while his hand continued to stroke Cas's tail. His other hand caressed one of Cas's nipples and he licked and sucked on the other. By now, Cas was a moaning, groaning mess under Dean . He was panting and he was twitching with need.

"D-Dean, please." Cas begged, as his hands slipped under Dean's shirt and Dean quickly took it off, throwing it away. Dean's right hand left Cas's tail and started to stroke Cas through his (Dean's) boxers, making him moan again. Dean kept up his tortuous teasing of sucking one nipple, rolling the other and stroking his member. Suckling and swirling his tongue round and round, his thumb and forefinger rolling the bud between them and squeezing slightly and the relentless back and forth motion of his hand. All Cas could do was to moan and grab onto the bed sheets trying to get his breathing under control as he kept panting and moaning.

That was until Cas's tail curled under him and started stoking Dean's member, causing him to stop and moan. Reflexively he grabbed Cas's twitching member causing Cas to groan. Both of them were hard and they wanted each other desperately.

That evening was filled with moans and groans as the two lovers made love to each other when they finished it was dark out and the moon was shining. They cuddled close together, skin to skin, both having wonderful dreams.

 

* * *

 

Cas sat on the bed going through what happened last night, he couldn't help blushing and smiling like a crazy person. He thought it would take forever, or never for Dean to love him, but, it happened! He got up and looked in the mirror at the hickey Dean left on his neck last night and Cas smiled more.

“Cas…” He heard a mumble and looked back at the bed. Dean laid there spread out, laying on his front. He looked so cute and innocent when he was asleep. Cas's eyes wandered down to Dean's ass and he smirked as he examined it, tilting his head to the side, _daymn._ It was a fine ass. Dean then rolled over onto his back, exposing his member. Cas blushed and looked away, though, slowly his looked back and began to examine what entered him last night. It was big, not like he had seen any others, but to his perspective, it was big, it certainly felt big when it entered him, making him cry out…

Out of habit he stalked over to Dean and crawled onto his stomach, it felt a bit odd, from the difference in forms, but it still felt right, being with Dean. Dean murmured his name again, it was sexy, dreaming about him and Cas bit his lip and a plan formed in his mind. His tail curled around and began to stroke Dean's member, which was already slightly erect. His tail pumped him, slowly at first then becoming faster as Dean became more responsive. Cas couldn't help smirking as he watched Dean's face as he got closer to his climax.

Dean moaned again and open his eyes slightly. “Cas….” He mumbled and Cas pumped harder and Dean came. Cas's grin grew wider as he felt Dean's warm cum land on his back.

As Dean came down from his climax he looked down at Cas and gave him a very confused look.

“Good morning, Dean .” Cas smiled sweetly.

“What was that?” Dean questioned as he rubbed his face with his hand.

“A tail-job. It was pretty seductive when you were mumbling my name,” Cas, still smiling, cocked his head to the side and his ears flickered involuntarily, “Plus, it was pretty obvious that you were having a wet dream…..about me?”

Dean looked away, blushing hard, “Yeah…about you.” Cas blushed. “Who else would I have a wet dream about?”

Now Cas looked down blushing at Dean's  _fine_ chest. “Dean?” he asked, quietly, “Do you have enough for another round?”

He looked up and saw Dean smiling at him. Cas said licking his bottom lip and pleaded, “Claim me, Master.”

Dean complied without a second thought, he grabbed the back of Cas's head and kissed him deeply, shoving his tongue into Cas's mouth, making Cas moan.

He flipped them so Cas was on his back on the bed and Dean was on top. Dean then started to trail kisses down Cas's jaw and down to his neck while his hands roamed. Dean then began to suck and nip at Cas's neck, Cas let out a deep moan and he shuddered. Dean moaned and began to suckle making sure he left a hickey, one complimenting the one he left last night. _Mine and mine alone._

Dean smiled, “I love you.” And he kissed him again.

“I love you too.” Cas murmured against his lips and then he yelped as Dean's other hand stroked his tail. Dean smiled as his stroked it again and Cas wriggled, moaning and purring. Dean grinned as he began to kiss Cas's chest while his hand continued to stroke Cas's tail. Cas was already a moaning, groaning mess under Dean. He was panting and he was twitching with need.

“D-D-Dean, please.” Cas begged. All Cas could do was to moan and grab onto the bed sheets trying to get his breathing under control as he kept panting and moaning.

That was until Cas's tail curled under him and started stoking Dean's member, causing him to stop and moan. Reflexively he grabbed Cas's twitching member causing Cas to groan. Both of them were hard and they wanted each other desperately, again.

“Dean, please…” Cas breathed. He reached out and placed his hands on either side of Dean's head, he pulled him in for a hungry kiss. Dean complied and stuck his tongue into Cas's mouth, exploring his mouth (his territory). When they drew away they both were panting.

Dean's eyes were a mix of concern and lust, having an inner battle with himself, “Cas…” He pulled Cas in so their foreheads were touching, “I don’t want to hurt you…”

On beat, “You’re hurting me by not doing it. Like, why the hell are you saying that _after_ everything last night?” Dean's eyes snapped open and his inner battle increased by a few decibels. Cas blushed and looked down. _  
_

Dean sighed and leaned his forehead back onto Cas's . He stayed there fighting with himself, while Cas tried his best not to let his tears spill. A few minutes went by, both of them were still hard, and both desperately wanted each other.

Finally Cas couldn't hold in his tears and broke the silence, “Why Dean?” He moved away, well, he tried to, Dean held him in his arms and looked him straight in the eye, serious.

“This is your last chance, Cas. You last chance to back out.”

Cas just stared back, serious. Dean smiled sweetly and nodded, he kissed Cas's tears making them stop as he held Cas in a tight embrace.

“Just tell me to stop, or if I’m hurting you.” Dean begged.

Cas nodded and smiled, “I promise.”

He crashed his lips back onto Dean's . They both moaned as they worked their way in a fever of love once again. Dean held Cas tighter, making sure that there was no space between them. Cas's arms wound their way back up to Dean's hair and he began pulling on it, making Dean  moan against his lips.

Though this time when Dean licked Cas's bottom lip, asking for permission, Cas smirked and denied. Dean , on beat, moved one of his hands to Cas's ass and clutched it, Cas gasped and Dean slipped his tongue in. Cas moaned as Dean sucked on his tongue and as he continued to play with his ass. His member becoming harder and harder and he could feel Dean's against his stomach, making him more turned on. Suddenly, Dean pushed forward, making Cas fall backwards onto the bed, not breaking the kiss.

Dean then started kissing all of Cas's face, making him giggle and squirm. He then kissed Cas's neck, suckling on his hickey and nipping it, making Cas moan extra loudly. Dean smirked as he continued kissing all of Cas's body with extra consideration and pacing himself slowly. Cas glared and whimpered in need. Then Dean reached Cas's V, Cas went bright red and covered his face with his hands as his hard freely stuck in the air while Dean admired it.

Cas felt his hands get tugged away and Dean was smiling at him. _God, he looked sexy._ “It’s okay, I’m hard for you too.”

If it was possible Cas blushed harder. Dean smiled and pecked his lips before going back to his torture. He kissed Cas's left leg, from the foot all the way to his hip, and then the other leg. Cas had to lock his legs to Dean sure they didn't jump or spaz and hit Dean in the face, but that didn't stop the pleasure go through him and to his erect member. Dean then curled his hand around Cas's member and slowly stroked it once, Cas moaned loudly and bucked his hips into Dean's hand. Pre-cum was already spilling out and Dean's tongue licked the top, Cas moaned again and he had to lock he body to stop him from squirming.

“You’re so wet for me already.” Dean said seductively.

On beat, Cas looked him dead in the eye, “That’s because it’s you, only you.”

Dean flushed before giving him a very loving look. Dean bent over and kissed Cas as his hand began to pump again. Cas moaned again and he curled his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. He gave entrance willingly and he continued to moan as Dean’s hand became faster and harder.

“Dean!” Cas moaned as he came.

“I love how you come so quickly for me.” Dean said and pecked Cas's nose.

Dean leaned back and licked his hand with was covered in Cas's cum. Cas tried to calm his breathing rather than being focused on Dean , he knew what would come next and he needed his breath before it happened. Dean then positioned himself so his tip was against Cas's entrance. Cas took a deep breath and nodded, he yelped as Dean was wholly in, in one thrust. He latched onto Dean's neck, the pain wasn't as bad as last night, but it was noticeable. Dean remained still until Cas took a deep breath and told him to continue.

The pleasure was amazing, for both of them. Both of them moaned and groaned as they whispered, grunted and called each other’s names. After a few minutes Dean's thrusts became faster and harder as the knot in his stomach began to tighten and unleashed more pleasure and in turn it created more pleasure for Cas as his nails dug into Dean's shoulders.

They came calling each other’s names, Dean inside of Cas and Cas up onto his and Dean's chest. Panting Dean grabbed Cas and flipped so Cas was on top. They laid there for a few minutes, trying to calm their breathing and coming down from their high.

Dean bent down and kissed the top of Cas's head, “I love you, Cas .”

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas smiled sat up and shifted his hips, still feeling Dean inside of him. 

 

_Let me take care of you_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at:  
> http://megashinyhannahmacka.tumblr.com/


End file.
